Les 7 péchés capitaux
by Hell71
Summary: 7 péchés capitaux, 7 personnages de Twilight pour les incarner, 7 One-Shot, 7 fois plus de bonnes raisons de venir lire... Fic complète.
1. Luxure

**Les 7 péchés capitaux**

**Disclamer**** : tout appartient à Stephenie Meyer.**

**Résumé**** : 7 péchés capitaux, 7 personnages de Twilight pour les incarner, 7 one-shot**

**Bonne lecture à tous ! Enjoy !**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_**LUXURE**_

POV d'Emmett

Rosalie. Ma compagne, ma déesse, ma seule faiblesse. Elle m'avait recueillie et m'avait ramené à son créateur pour faire de moi l'un des leurs alors que j'étais mourant. A mon réveil, après ma transformation, cet ange était penché sur moi et jouais avec les boucles brunes de mes cheveux, un sourire adorateur flanqué sur son doux visage. Ces traits étaient la perfection incarnée et son corps digne des plus grands mannequins actuels. J'aimais profondément mon épouse et bien que plusieurs décennies se soient écoulées depuis notre rencontre, la voir et la sentir à mes côtés ne faisait que renforcer ma confiance en notre amour éternel.

En ce jour ce Mai, ma douce était habillé très légèrement et portait un mini short en jean qui faisait ressortir son cul bombé, et un bustier blanc d'un créateur dont j'avais oublié le nom, mais qui laissait deviner la poitrine nue de ma chérie. Elle se dandinait devant moi avant d'aller en classe, jouant les Pretty Woman alors que s'était au moins la vingtième tenue qu'elle enfilait.

-« Et celle-ci ? » demanda-t-elle en tout innocence.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, expression que j'avais emprunté à mon frère Edward avec les années. Il fallait que je trouve un moyen d'abréger mes souffrances car ma patiente atteignait actuellement ces limites. Connaissant ma femme, si je lui avouais que j'en avais marre de patienter ainsi, elle me le ferait payer chèrement ; je décidais donc d'essayer d'être subtile, ce qui n'était pas gagné, me connaissant.

-« Bébé, si tu crois que je vais te laisser sortir dans cette tenue, tu te goures. Ca m'embêterais de devoir tuer un humain juste parce qu'il t'aura reluqué de façon un peu trop appuyé. » Lui dis-je en encerclant sa taille de mes bras puissant.

-« Et bien tu devras te contrôler, car s'est cette tenue que j'ai choisie de porter aujourd'hui et tu n'as rien à redire à cela. »

Elle se dégagea de ma prise et alla enfiler ces bottes en cuir marron en se penchant outrageusement me donnant une vision magnifique de son cul. Je le lui claquai violement en passant devant elle et en ajoutant « allumeuse » avec un clin d'œil quand elle releva la tête d'un air faussement choqué.

Elle était carrément bandante et j'aurais adoré la prendre sur le champ mais le moteur vrombissant de la Volvo d'Edward qui nous attendait dans la cour de la villa me fit comprendre qu'il avait lu mes pensés et qu'il ne me laissait pas le temps de les mettre en pratique. Je me refrognais en m'engouffrant dans la voiture de mon frère, mon érection douloureuse me gênant pour m'assoir. Rosie frotta sa main contre mon sexe à travers mon jean et je sentis qu'elle aussi était frustré de ne pas avoir pu assouvir ces désirs avant la mascarade humaine que représentais pour nous l'école. Jasper et Edward semblèrent mal à l'aise, mais nous n'y prêtions pas attention, pendant que je regardais dans le décolletée de ma femme en la réprimandant comme un mari possessif, jaloux de laisser sa femme canon sortir dans une telle tenue.

Arrivé au lycée, nous nous séparions ma moitié et moi car nous n'avions pas de cours en commun cette matinée. Notre 'au revoir' fut passionné et intense alors que nous nous embrassions passionnément et que je faisais courir mes doigts sur le corps de ma femme, elle attrapa mes cheveux et me tira violement la tête en arrière.

-« Pas tout de suite play-boy » me dit-elle alors que je pouvais sentir l'humidité de son intimité, preuve incontestable de son désir pour moi.

Elle se dégagea et passa sa main dans ces cheveux blonds soyeux, puis s'éloigna sans un regard pour moi.

J'étais un bord de l'explosion dans mon boxer.

-« Part devant, on se retrouve en classe » dis-je à Alice qui me gratifia d'un sourire qui signifiait clairement qu'elle avait vu mon avenir des 10 prochaines minutes mais qu'elle ne souhaitait pas faire de commentaires, heureusement.

Je filais donc aux toilettes du lycée et m'enferma dans la première cabine. Je sortis mon 20cm encore dur et commença des vas et viens avec ma main en pensant à Rosalie dans toutes les tenues provocantes qu'elle avait essayer plus tôt dans la matinée. Ma délivrance arriva rapidement tant j'étais excité. Je m'essuyais le sexe avec du papier quand deux garçons firent leurs entrées.

-« Putain mec, tu as vu Rosalie Hale aujourd'hui ? »

-« Difficile de la manquer, c'est une bombe cette meuf!»

C'est clair que ma meuf était bonne, mais s'était _MA_ meuf. J'avais la main sur la poignée, prêt à sortir des chiottes et à flanquer une raclé à ces avortons qui avaient osé poser les yeux sur ma femme quand ils continuèrent.

-« Dommage que ça soit un vrai glaçon » rigola le premier, bientôt imité par son pote.

Je sortis nonchalamment des toilettes pour me laver les mains, ce qui les stoppa net dans leur fou rire. Etais-ce dû à ma carrure athlétique impressionnante ou à la gêne d'avoir été entendu par le petite copain de la fille dont ils venaient juste de commenter les attributs ; mais tous les deux restèrent tétanisés. Calmement et le plus lentement possible pour faire monter leur tension, je me séchai les mains et avant de sortir, je me retournai et leur lançant.

-« Ma Rose n'est chaude qu'avec moi. »

Les deux imbéciles déglutirent difficilement et je décidais de retourner en cours.

La matinée fut longue et ennuyante, et l'après-midi s'annonçait tout aussi mortel, quand la sonnerie de midi retentit. Je m'apprêtais alors à subir mon pire moment d'une journée scolaire type, en passant 1h30 à la cafétéria du lycée devant de la nourriture humaine immonde. Mais à la sortie de mon cours, une main m'agrippa violement le col de mon t-shirt et des lèvres douces et pulpeuses s'écrasèrent avec passion contre les miennes. Apparemment, Rosalie n'avait pas soulagé son envie comme moi et le manque d'action et l'ennuie des cours avaient surement décuplé son excitation.

-« Toi. Moi. Maintenant. »

Comme si elle avait besoin de le préciser. Elle se retourna sans lâcher le col de mon t-shirt et avança dans le couloir du lycée qui se vidait peu à peu. Rosalie ouvrit une salle de classe, mais celle-ci était verrouillée. Elle continua son chemin, toujours sans me lâcher, ni sans un regard, et essaya une seconde porte. Toujours verrouillé. Arrivé à la troisième porte close, sa frustration était telle qu'elle fractura la poignée avec sa force vampirique et m'attira violement à l'intérieur. Elle se jeta sur ma bouche et força l'entrée de la mienne avec sa langue aventureuse. Ces mains agrippèrent mon cou et remontèrent le long de mon visage pour terminer dans mes cheveux dans lesquels elle fourragea avec délice. Je pris alors ces fesses rondes moulées dans son mini short entre mes mains et la souleva de terre. Sans cessez de nous embrasser, je l'allongeai sur le bureau du prof devant le tableau noir et commença à la ploter par-dessus son top.

-« Plus Emmett ! »

J'étais à ces ordres. Je lui arrachai son bustier et elle pleurnicha en constatant les lambeaux de tissu qui gisait déjà au sol, mais je la ramenais bien vite à la réalité. Elle ne portait pas de soutien gorge, je le savais et ça m'excitait grave. Je descendis mes lèvres le long de sa mâchoire, puis à son cou.

-« Tu es délicieuse, bébé. »

Je pris son sein droit entre mes doigts experts, triturant ces tétons, pendant que ma bouche s'occupait du gauche en suçant et mordillant chaque parcelle.

« Encore » soupira-t-elle

Je m'exécutais. Prenant toujours ces seins en coupe dans mes grosses mains, je descendis mes lèvres sur son ventre plat et lécha son nombril amoureusement. Elle gémit et, putain, Dieu sait que j'adorais ce son plus que tout au monde. A regret, je quittais ces monts de voluptés par défaire son short et le lui retirai en même temps que son string dans l'urgence de mon excitation. Soudain, elle se releva sur le bureau et hotta mon t-shirt et mon jean à vitesse vampirique. Je souris à son empressement.

-« Excité, bébé ? » la taquinais-je.

-« La ferme. » se contenta-t-elle de me répondre.

Oui, ma femme avait très très envie que je lui fasse l'amour et j'adorais ça.

Je la pénétrais avec un violent coup de rein, sans plus de préliminaires, mais cela ne sembla pas la déranger, au contraire. Elle se cambra et gémit instantanément. Elle agrippa mes épaules et griffa mon dos comme j'aimais tant qu'elle le fasse. La légère douleur que je ressentis me fit donner un violent coup de pied dans le bureau qui s'écroula. Rosalie enroula ces cuisses autour de ma taille et je la soulevais pour la plaquer contre une table d'étudiant. Elle se déchaîna en bougeant ces hanches, m'autorisant ainsi de façon tacite, à être plus violent avec elle. Je me retirais d'elle et elle gémit aussitôt au manque de moi en elle. Je la retournais et lui claqua les fesses durement.

-« Qui a été une vilaine fille ce matin ? » lui murmurais-je d'une voix séductrice.

-« Moi. » gémit-elle et continua «corrige-moi, teacher » et elle se cambra encore plus pour me tendre son cul.

J'abatis ma main sur son postérieur avec force et regrettais que ma femme ne soit plus humaine car ma fessé lui aurais laissé une belle trace rouge sur son joli cul. Ma marque. Rose était à moi.

Sous ma claque, elle se saisit d'un objet sur la table que je n'identifiais pas et le balança en tentant vainement de me toucher.

Je m'introduisis à nouveau en elle par derrière et lui attrapa les cheveux.

-« Vraiment, une très très vilaine fille! »

Mes coups de reins se firent plus rapide et ces gémissements plus appuyés.

-«Tu es à moi bébé. Rien qu'à moi. Dis-le. »

-« Je t'appartiens bébé. »

-« Crie mon nom. Crie mon nom quand tu jouiras chérie. »

-« Oh Emmett… je… t'aime… Oh oui… Emmett… ! »

Son orgasme fut si puissant que sentir ces parois se contracter sur ma bite me fit jouir instantanément à mon tour, en écroulant la table qui nous supportait.

La sonnerie de reprise des cours n'avait pas tardé à retentir et Rose commença à se rhabiller. Hélas, son top n'avait pas survécu à nos ébats et ma femme se retrouvait donc avec juste son mini short et ces mains sur sa poitrine généreuse, ce qui eu pour conséquence de me faire redevenir dur immédiatement à cette vue exceptionnelle.

-« Et maintenant ? » me dit-elle en me fusillant du regard, anéantissant alors tout espoir d'un second round.

Je lui tendis mon t-shirt et elle le passa en faisant un nœud pour laisser apparaître sa taille fine. Cela augmenta encore mon excitation. Je restais avec mon simple jean et le torse nu quand je vis les regards lubriques de ma femme se poser sur moi.

Mais la porte de la salle de cours s'ouvrit tout à coup, faisant apparaître les visages médusés des étudiants, ainsi que celui consterné de mon frère Edward. Rosalie qui préférait toujours l'attaque comme défense commença

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton peu aimable.

-« J'ai cours dans cette salle je te signale. » lui répondit-il alors qu'ils s'affrontaient du regard.

-« La salle est ruiné ! » se désespéra soudain la petite humaine pour laquelle Edward craquait totalement.

C'est alors que j'examinais plus en détail le désastre que Rose et moi avions causé et, il faut bien l'avouer, cela ne ressemblait plus guère à une salle de classe. Le bureau du prof était plié, un microscope était planté au milieu du tableau noir, une paillasse était complètement détruite, les livres de cours gisaient à travers la pièce…

-« Monsieur Cullen, pourquoi êtes vous torse nu ? » m'interrompra le prof de biologie dans mes réflexions. « Vous allez attraper froid… » continu-t-il, toujours affable.

-« Vous savez quoi Monsieur, je crois que vous avez raison, je couve quelque chose, je rentre chez moi, ça vaut mieux. »

Et je partis sans demander mon reste en attrapant la main de Rosalie.

-« Tu voudras bien jouer les infirmières sexy, bébé ? » lui demandais-je, taquin.

Elle sourit. Deuxièment round en vu.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ça vous à plu, laissez moi vos impressions : Reviews !!!

Prochain péché exploré, la _gourmandise_. A votre avis, qui se trouve concerné par ce vice ???


	2. Gourmandise

Merci pour tous vos commentaires et encouragements, ça fait super plaisir ;)

Bravo à Immortell qui avait vu juste quant au personnage de Twilight qui pourrait selon moi représenter le péché de la gourmandise.

Bonne lecture à tous !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**GOURMANDISE**

_POV de Jasper_

Cela faisait maintenant une année que j'avais découvert mon âme sœur, ma lumière, mon Alice. Je l'avais rencontré dans un café de Philadelphie, un matin pluvieux, et depuis je ne l'avais plus quitté. Elle m'apaisait tellement, faisant fis des horreurs et atrocités que j'avais perpétré avant de la connaître. Elle était la beauté, la grâce et la bonté incarnée. J'étais tombé sous son charme immédiatement et elle m'avait terrassé avec cette simple phrase qui en disait déjà long sur elle « Tu m'as fais attendre. » Mon Alice était clairvoyante, elle avait des visions du futur et lors de son réveil après sa transformation, elle m'avait vu et savait que je serais son avenir. Ce qu'elle ignorait, s'est oh combien elle m'avait sauvé moi aussi, et Dieu seul sait que j'aimais ce tout petit bout de femme plus que tout au monde.

Hélas, comme dans toute les love story, la romance et le charme une fois atténué, Alice me demanda de me mettre au régime végétarien, et par amour pour elle, il fut évident pour moi d'accepter.

Mais je n'avais pas idée des difficultés qui m'attendaient. C'était véritablement une lutte de tous les instants pour maîtriser ma soif de sang humain.

Ce matin là, Alice avait eu la vision d'un autre clan de végétariens habitant la péninsule d'Olympique.

-« Notre prochaine destination mon amour » avait-elle lancé avec un enthousiasme non dissimulé.

J'avais acquiescé simplement. De toute façon, j'aurais suivi cette femme au bout du monde si elle me l'avait demandé.

Alice préparai nos bagages (ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire pour une accroc du shopping comme l'était ma douce) pendant que je partais chasser. Le trajet jusqu'à Forks devait se faire en avion et rester autant de temps dans un tel endroit confiné n'avait rien de très rassurant pour mon contrôle encore fragile.

Je partis donc dans les bois proches afin de m'abreuvé d'une quantité de sang raisonnable pour ne pas défaillir. Mes sens et mon instinct me firent rapidement remonter la trace d'un groupe de pumas. Ils étaient particulièrement alléchant car s'était des carnivores et que leur sang avaient meilleur gout grâce à cela. Tapis dans les fougères, je bondis sur un des félins, le saisissant avec agilité et planta mes crocs acérés dans sa jugulaire. Son sang se répandit dans mon organisme et mes forces en furent immédiatement ragaillardies. Une fois l'animal vidé, je laissai tomber sa carcasse au sol. J'avais un drôle de sentiment intérieur. J'avais bu ce sang et cela m'avait nourris, alors pourquoi avais-je cette frustration au fond de mon estomac ?

Soudain, une odeur particulièrement alléchante m'attira presque malgré moi. Ce fumet, je le connaissais par cœur, à peu de chose près, il ne différait jamais et savait toujours me satisfaire pleinement, _lui_. Mes sens me guidèrent tel un automate vers le groupe de randonneurs et je dus faire appel à tout mon self control pour ne pas leur sauter à la gorge. Mais je fus incapable de m'éloigner. Caché dans l'ombre, j'observais la scène de ces trois insouciants humains qui repliaient leur tente. Ils avaient l'air serein et détendu. L'un d'eux fit une blague stupide sur les blondes et les deux autres rigolèrent bruyamment. Je me concentrai sur Alice. Ma chérie avait une confiance aveugle en moi, et je devais tout faire pour ne pas la trahir et respecter ce choix de vie. Je fis la liste mentalement des motivations pour lesquels j'étais devenu végétarien :

En tête de cette liste, il y avait Alice bien sûr. Ma douce n'avait pas vraiment exigé que je le devienne, mais je savais que si je voulais que notre relation dur (et je le voulais, Dieu sait que s'est ce que je désirai le plus) cela serai une condition sinéquanone.

En second sur cette liste, il y avait ma mélancolie. J'avais souhaité un changement de vie radical car la vie telle que me l'avait fait connaître ma créatrice ne me satisfaisait pas. A ma rencontre avec Alice et à l'écouter parler de sa façon de se nourrir, cela semblait une alternative philosophique intéressante pour tenter de lutter contre la culpabilité qui me rongeais depuis des années.

Je devais me focaliser sur ces deux raisons pour ne pas attaquer ce groupe d'humains. Après tout, j'étais rassasié, le sang de ce puma avait étanché ma soif. _Mais pas complètement…_

Je les observais plier leur tente caché derrière un rocher, prenant bien soin de ne pas respirer pour ne pas être tenter plus que de raison. Le faîte d'entendre leurs cœurs vaillants dans leurs poitrines étaient une torture suffisante.

Tout à coup, je sentis le vent tourné et j'ai pris une grande goulée d'air, essayant ainsi de me sortir l'odeur enivrante des humains de la tête.

-« Merde ! » vociféra un des randonneurs alors qu'il venait de se blesser à la main en retirant un des piquets de la tente.

L'odeur du sang humain fut comme un électrochoc.

Oublié mes belles résolutions, oublié mon amour pour Alice, oublié les mois de sacrifice où j'avais résisté à cet appel.

Je bondis hors de ma cachette et saisis l'homme blessé par la tête et la poitrine pour m'abreuver à sa carotide palpitante. Les deux autres, tout d'abord surpris, se ressaisir et se jetèrent sur moi. Les idiots, ils auraient du tenter de fuir (bien que cela ne les aurais en rien sauvé de leur tragique destiné mais cela aurait été faire preuve de bon sens), mais ils voulaient aider leur copain qui était déjà mort sous mes crocs. Je jetais ce premier corps sans plus de respect que pour un vieux mouchoir usagé et me retourna fasse au deux imbéciles. Ils avaient les yeux exorbités, complètement ahuri par la scène qui venait de se jouer devant eux. Le premier, un grand brun tout maigre avec une chemise de bucheron fit un pas en ma direction après avoir pris soin de se saisir de sa hache. Pff, comme si ça pouvait m'arrêter ! Il la souleva au dessus de sa tête et l'abatis avec toute la force dont il était capable. Je bloquais sa pauvre attaque d'un bras et lui choppa la gorge entre mes doigts. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réaliser son échec, le sang de ce malheureux coulait dans mes veines pour ma plus grande jouissance. J'étais largement rassasié par ce festin de roi, mais laisser partir le dernier aurai vraiment été du gâchis alors je le pourchassais à travers bois car il avait enfin réalisé ces faibles chances face à un monstre comme moi. Hélas pour lui, cela ne lui fut d'aucune utilité. Je le rattrapais d'un bond et comme un véritable glouton, je le vidais entièrement de son sang.

L'euphorie du massacre passé, j'ouvrais les yeux et constatais l'horreur de mes méfaits. Les trois cadavres avaient les yeux grands ouverts et l'on pouvait aisément y lire la peur et voir même la terreur. Je restais là sans savoir quoi faire quand une main douce et réconfortante se glissa dans la mienne.

-« Ce n'est pas grave mon amour, une rechute ça arrive » me dit-elle avec un sourire triste. « Je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir vu plus tôt. » soupira-t-elle.

Alice était vraiment la compassion incarnée, mais moi je me dégoutais. Je l'avais trahi, elle et la confiance qu'elle avait placée en moi, et pour cela, je me faisais horreur. Des sanglots sans larmes se formèrent dans ma gorge et Alice m'attira à elle alors que je nichais ma tête dans son cou et l'enlaçais de mes bras puissants.

-« Ca va aller Jasper, ne t'inquiète pas. » murmura-t-elle en me caressant les cheveux avant d'ajouter « Je l'ai vu. »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ça vous à plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires : Reviews !!! ;)

Prochain péché, la _paresse_. A votre avis, qui semble le plus représentatif de ce vice ?


	3. Paresse

Merci encore pour tous vos commentaires et encouragements, ça fait super plaisir ;)

Personne n'a eu la même idée que moi pour la paresse, mais plusieurs de vos suggestions étaient très intéressantes. J'espère que cela vous plaira malgré tout…

Bonne lecture à tous ! Enjoy !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**PARESSE**

_POV de Bella_

L'orage faisait rage en cette soirée d'Octobre. Le vent faisait frapper les branches d'arbres voisins contre les murs de la maison et les éclairs illuminaient régulièrement ma chambre. J'étais avachis sur mon lit en train de relire pour la centième fois « les hauts de hurlevents » quant Edward frappa au carreau de ma fenêtre. Je me levais prestement afin de lui ouvrir. Il était là, magnifique comme toujours, un adorable sourire en coin flanqué sur son beau visage. J'en restais sans voix.

-« Tu me laisses entrer mon amour ou espères tu me faire attraper un rhume en me laissant sous cette tempête ? » dit-il avec ironie.

-« Je ne sais pas, j'hésite… Je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir des garçons dans ma chambre. » Répondis-je en faisant mine de réfléchir à sa proposition.

-« Encore heureux où j'aurais dû tous les massacrer. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel et lui dégagea l'entrée de ma fenêtre. Il sauta avec grâce à mes côtés et passa la main dans ces cheveux trempés par la pluie.

-« Tu m'éclabousses ! » tentais-je de protester alors qu'il rigolait des quelques gouttes qu'il m'envoyait. « Je vais te chercher une serviette, ne bouge pas et ne fais de bruit. »

Mais je savais que ces précisions étaient totalement inutiles car premièrement, il était un vampire et donc capable de rester immobile pendant des jours, et deuxièmement, il pouvait lire dans les pensés de Charlie si ce dernier décidait de venir me faire un baiser de bonne nuit en avance.

J'attrapais une serviette éponge bleue moelleuse et la lui rapporta le plus silencieusement possible. Il me tendit le bras pour s'en saisir, mais je l'ignorai et commença à lui essuyer les gouttes de pluie qui constellaient son parfait visage. Je fis glisser la serviette de ces tempes à sa joue, puis à son menton et à son cou. Je déposais un baiser sensuel sur ces lèvres pour lécher l'humidité qui s'y était déposé et il frissonna. Puis je passais la serviette dans sa chevelure devenue brune foncé avec la pluie et il se mit à gémir de façon appréciatrice. Il ferma ces prunelles dorées et j'en profitais pour approfondir un peu plus notre baiser. Ma langue força l'entrée de sa bouche et s'introduisit sans retenue en caressant sa langue avec la mienne. Il passa ces bras autour de ma taille, et ces vêtements trempés mouillèrent le débardeur et le short léger que je portais en guise de pyjama. Je me reculais à regret pour reprendre mon souffle et j'en profitais pour faire tomber sa veste grise de ces épaules. Il me regarda, dubitatif.

-« Bella… » Commença-t-il, prêt à stopper net cette séance improvisée de déshabillage.

-« Tu ne risque peut-être pas de tomber malade, mais moi si; et si tu restes avec ces vêtements trempés, s'est ce qui va arriver. » objectais-je. « Tu ne voudrais pas me faire tomber malade, Edward ? » Tentais-je de le culpabiliser, un sourire satisfait définitivement accroché sur mon visage, connaissant déjà sa réponse.

Il ne répondit rien, sachant que j'avais gagné. Pour le moment en tout cas.

Je fis donc glisser sa veste de ces épaules, puis m'attaqua à sa chemise. Défaisant les boutons un à un, j'essayais vainement de maintenir mon rythme cardiaque le plus régulier possible. Je tentais de dissimuler à Edward mon trouble à la vue de son torse d'Apollon ainsi révélé. Mais il ne fut pas dupe très longtemps. Sensuellement, il passa son doigt froid sur mes joues rougies par les pensés indécentes que cette vue magnifique avaient déclenchés en moi.

-« Tu es troublé Bella ?» me taquina-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, je me saisis de la serviette et essuyais contentieusement sa poitrine et ces muscles abdominaux parfaitement dessinés. Je fis tomber sa chemise sur le sol et entrepris de sécher ces larges épaules. Il ferma les yeux et passa ces doigts dans mes cheveux. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa son cou et remontant ensuite à sa mâchoire pour enfin emprisonner ces lèvres. Ce baiser était passionné et reflétait la tension sexuelle qui était en train de se dégager dans l'atmosphère confinée de ma chambre.

Soudain, un éclair illumina la pièce et le tonnerre retentis. Je sursautai mais Edward encercla ma taille de ces bras puissants pour me rassurer pendant que je me penchais à la fenêtre pour constater que tout le quartier était plongé dans le noir.

-« Bella ? » Me cria mon père depuis le rez-de-chaussée de notre maison. « Les plombs ont sautés, je vais rebrancher tout ça, ne t'inquiète pas. »

-« Non papa, s'est tout le voisinage qui n'a plus d'électricité, il y a dû avoir une coupure de courant à cause de l'orage. »

Quelques instants plus tard, j'entendis mon père monter à l'étage, surement en direction de ma chambre pour s'assurer que j'allais bien. Edward confirma mes soupçons car il se dirigeait déjà vers la fenêtre, prêt à partir. Je le retiens par la ceinture et le fusilla du regard. S'il pensait m'échapper, il se trompait. Je ramassais sa veste et sa chemise et les balança dans mon armoire. Sans plus de cérémonie, je laissais la porte de cette dernière ouverte pour lui intimer l'ordre d'entrée se cacher dedans. Il me dévisagea et bougea son index en l'air et articulant silencieusement « pas question. » J'hochais la tête lentement et pris un air résigné qui ne laissait pas de place à la discussion. Mon père frappa à la porte de ma chambre.

-« Une minute papa, j'enfile quelque chose. » dis-je pendant que je poussais presque mon amoureux dans mon placard. La situation aurai pu être comique dans d'autres circonstances.

J'allai ouvrir à mon père.

-« J'ai cru entendre du bruit, tout va bien Bella ? » demanda mon père d'un air suspicieux.

-« Oui, je me suis cogné dans ma table de chevet dans le noir, mais rien de bien méchant » tentais-je de le convaincre. Il sembla me croire surement à cause de ma maladresse légendaire.

-« Je t'ai apporté une lampe de poche si tu as besoin de te lever dans la nuit. Je vais sortir voir si tout va bien dans les alentours, je ne voudrais pas que des voyous profitent de cette panne d'électricité pour faire du grabuge à Forks. Ca va aller toi ? »

-« Oui, rassure-toi papa. J'allais justement me coucher. »

-« Bon, très bien Bella. Je vais tâcher de ne pas être trop long. Bonne nuit. » Me dit-il en refermant la porte de ma chambre derrière lui.

Aussitôt, Edward se précipita hors de sa cachette et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres en prenant mon visage entre ces mains. Cela ressemblait étrangement à un ̀au revoir ́et je n'en avais pas du tout envie.

-« Ou en étions nous ? » Lui demandais-je en m'emparant de la boucle de sa ceinture et en commençant à la défaire pour tenter de ramener l'atmosphère sensuelle qui était présente jusqu'à il y a peu.

Ces mains se refermèrent sur mes poignets.

-« Bella, non. »

Il avait retrouvé tout son contrôle, à mon plus grand regret. Je poussais un soupir de frustration et m'allongea sur mon lit. Il vint se blottir contre moi et je posais ma tête sur son torse viril. Il passa ces doigts dans mes cheveux et déposa un chaste baiser sur mon front. Je sentais le sommeil me gagner mais je luttais afin de garder les yeux ouverts pour contempler le doux visage de mon Adonis. J'enroulais mon bras autour de son buste et mes doigts jouèrent à caresser ces abdominaux. Il sourit et se mit à fredonner ma berceuse. Le traitre ! Il voulait m'envoyer dans les bras de Morphée rapidement pour ne pas être tenté de succomber à mes téméraires avances. Je résistais de toutes mes faibles forces pour ne pas plonger dans ce sommeil si réparateur mais qui me priverait d'Edward pendant quelques heures.

Maudite condition d'humaine ! Je suis entourée d'immortels qui ne dorment jamais, alors que je passe la moitié de ma vie à dormir, s'est vraiment trop injuste ! J'étais furieuse quant à ces constatations… Mais aussi épuisé par mes soirées à veiller de plus en plus tard pour passer un maximum de temps avec Edward l'insomniaque, si je puis m'exprimer ainsi.

-« Fais de beaux rêves mon ange. » Murmura-t-il à mon oreille. Et je sus qu'il avait gagné.

Cette fois ci en tout cas…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO **

J'espère que ça vous à plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires : Reviews !!!

Prochain péché, _l'envie_. A votre avis, qui semble le plus représentatif de ce vice ? (celui là est facile à deviner lol)


	4. Envie

Merci pour tous vos commentaires et encouragements, ça fait super plaisir ;)

Bravo à Galswinthe et Immortell qui avaient vu juste quant au personnage de Twilight qui pourrait, selon moi, représenter au mieux le péché de l'envie.

Bonne lecture à tous ! Enjoy !

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**ENVIE**

_POV de Rosalie_

L'envie. Je la ressens à chaque instant de chaque journée. Je la sens tourbillonner autour de moi dans les murmures et les regards des gens qui m'entourent.

Les femmes envient mes longs cheveux blonds soyeux qui tombent en cascade dans mon dos ; elles envient la perfection des traits de mon visage. Elles jalousent mon corps aux formes pulpeuses, mes longues jambes fuselées, mon cul bombé, mon ventre plat et ma taille fine, sans parler de ma poitrine ferme et voluptueuse.

Elles veulent mes fringues de créateur, elles veulent ma voiture de sport.

Elles tueraient pour avoir mon assurance et ma confiance en moi.

L'envie. Les hommes envient mes bras fermement enroulés autour de la taille d'Emmett. Ils regardent mes gracieux doigts manucurés et souhaiteraient que je m'en serve pour les caresser ou leur griffer le dos lors de jeux sexuels. Ils me désirent à leurs côtés comme un vulgaire trophée, un signe de pouvoir flattant leur égo.

L'envie. Je la ressens moi aussi.

Bella Swan, cette misérable humaine, a fait craquer le seul homme qui est osé me résister : Edward !

Que cet arrogant se soit cru trop bien pour moi, j'ai déjà du mal à le concevoir, mais qu'il _la_ préfère à moi, ça me sidère. Ce n'est pas que j'ai des sentiments pour Edward. Bien au contraire ! Il me tape sur les nerfs avec ces grands airs supérieurs, mais s'est le seul homme que ne m'ai pas trouvé au minimum bouleversante de beauté et cela m'agace au plus au point.

En plus, j'ai mon Emmett. Mon nounours protecteur complètement dingue de moi et de mon corps d'Aphrodite (bon ça s'est normal, s'est un homme), mais le plus fou, s'est que je l'aime aussi. J'aime sa carrure athlétique, mais surtout ces adorables fossettes et ces boucles brunes qui me rappellent tant Henry, le fils de mon amie, dans mon autre vie.

Humaine, j'avais été jalouse de Vera. Cette dernière avait obtenue ce que je souhaitais le plus au monde : un enfant. Pour la première fois, je n'avais pas ce que je voulais et ce sentiment de frustration était tel que j'en devenais folle.

Puis, la vanité avait causé ma perte et conduite indubitablement à ma transformation en ce monstre stérile que je suis aujourd'hui. Certes, bien que cela soit difficile à croire, j'ai encore gagné en beauté, mais j'ai définitivement perdu toute chance d'obtenir un jour un bébé.

Emmett ressemblait à Henry mais surtout il m'aimait. Je veux dire, bien que cela soit difficile pour moi de le confesser, je suis lucide : j'ai un corps de déesse, mais je suis une belle garce. Je n'avouerais jamais cela à quiconque mais passez 5 minutes avec moi et vous constaterez par vous-même que je suis hautaine, imbu de ma personne, inamicale au possible. Mais mon homme m'accepte comme je suis. Il sait que ce n'est qu'une façade que j'arbore afin de me protéger. Suite à l'agression que j'ai subi et qui à conduit à ma transformation, je n'ai plus du tout confiance en la nature humaine (pas que les vampires soient mieux, mais bon…). Depuis, sous cette carapace que je me suis forgée, je veille jalousement sur ma famille et les gens que j'aime. Et gare aux intrus qui essaye de semer la zizanie ! Comme Bella !

Cette peste s'est amouraché d'Edward (bon, je peux la comprendre car il est vraiment beau garçon) mais le plus dingue s'est que lui aussi l'aime en retour. Ils se sont mariés il y a quelques semaines et malgré mes avertissements et mes mises en garde, l'humaine n'en a fait qu'à sa tête et s'apprête à être transformée en vampire. J'ai bien tenté de lui expliquer ce à quoi elle va devoir renoncer en choisissant cette ̀non-vie ́ ; je me suis montrée le plus cordiale possible et lui ai livré une partie de mon passé alors que je garde ces informations pour ma famille, mais elle n'écoute rien !

Ils seront de retour de leur lune de miel dans quelques jours, et pendant ce temps, j'essaye de me changer les idées en faisant du shopping avec Emmett. Je suis exécrable en ce moment, encore plus que d'habitude. Mon homme doit vraiment m'aimer de tout son cœur pour me supporter. Je lui souris et lui prend le bras. Il me lance un regard lourd de sous-entendu. Décidément, il ne pense qu'a ça ! Je souffle bruyamment, mais je suis plus que flatté, et il le sait. Je déteste faire ça dans les toilettes publics des centres commerciaux, mais mon mari commence déjà à me mordiller le lobe de l'oreille en me disant des paroles cochonnes qui m'excitent considérablement. Il faut parer au plus urgent…

Soudain, mon téléphone portable se met à sonner et je connais l'identité du gêneur rien qu'avec la sonnerie grotesque à laquelle j'ai associé son nom : Edward. Machinalement, je décroche en soupirant alors qu'Emmett continu ces assauts en embrassant mon épaule nue et en caressant mes cheveux.

-« Quoi ? » Dis-je d'une voix qui laissais bien sous entendre qu'il tombait au mauvais moment.

La voix qui me répondit n'était pas celle à laquelle je m'attendais néanmoins.

-« Rosalie, il faut que tu m'aides ! »

Je me figeais.

Bella qui me demande de l'aide était une pure aberration. Elle sanglotait au bout du fil, qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ?

-« Rose (elle n'employait jamais ce surnom, elle savait qu'il était réservé à ma famille et que je ne la considérais pas comme telle), je n'ai pas le temps de tout t'expliquer. Je suis enceinte, Edward veut que j'avorte, mais je veux garder notre bébé. S'il te plait, protège notre enfant. »

Un bébé ! Elle était enceinte ! Je n'y croyais pas. Encore une chose qu'elle avait obtenue et pas moi.

Mais aussitôt ma jalousie se transforma en rage pure. Un feulement sortie de ma gorge et j'attirais déjà Emmett vers le parking du centre commercial.

-« Ne t'en fais pas. Je serais là ! »

Elle poussa un soupire de soulagement et raccrocha sans plus d'explication.

Oui, j'allais protéger Bella, et par conséquent son bébé. Et bien que je me forçais à ne pas penser à une fin tragique pour elle, je me mis à espérer une happy end pour moi. Etre mère !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ça vous à plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires : Reviews !!! ;)

Prochain péché, la _colère_. A votre avis, qui semble le plus représentatif de ce vice ?


	5. Colère

Merci pour tous vos commentaires et encouragements, ça fait super plaisir ;)

Bravo à Galswinthe qui avait vu juste quant au personnage de Twilight qui pourrait selon moi représenter le péché de la colère.

Bonne lecture à tous ! Enjoy !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**COLERE**

_POV de Jacob_

Je courrais comme un possédé, fou de rage et de colère. Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? _Nous_ faire ça ? C'était inconcevable ! Elle avait accepté la demande en mariage du buveur de sang et ce parasite venait de me l'apprendre de la pire des manières (bien que je doute qu'il y ai eu une bonne façon de l'apprendre).

Je venais de quitter la tente où j'avais dormi contre le corps frêle et tremblant de ma douce Bella. J'avais réchauffé sa peau glacée et elle s'était endormi dans mes bras puissants, la calant tout contre moi. Cette nuit avait été magique. J'imaginais Bella blottis contre moi pour toute notre vie, la faisant mienne, devenant la mère de nos enfants, vivant avec moi à la réserve entouré de nos familles… Mon esprit vagabondait tout seul tant sentir son corps contre moi était un signe tangible de notre amour. Car elle m'aimait, j'en étais sûr. Elle refusait juste de se l'avouer pour l'instant. A cause de l'autre. La sangsue. Je m'étais bien éclaté quand j'avais compris qu'il farfouillait dans mes pensés et que les images qu'il y découvrait le faisait mourir de jalousie.

Mais là, il m'avait bien eu ce sale vampire, je devais le reconnaître. J'entendais que Bella ne lui en voulais même pas de la façon sournoise dont il s'y était pris pour me l'annoncer. La sangsue l'avait fait parler de ces 10 nuits les plus mémorables et lui s'était empresser de nommer « la nuit où tu as accepté de devenir ma femme » comme étant sa préféré sachant que j'étais encore à distance pour les entendre. L'enfoiré ! Il allait me le payer !

Je l'entendais courir après moi. Il était rapide, mais moi aussi. Si je m'arrêtais maintenant, je l'aurai tué. Cette idée, me fit stopper net et je repris ma forme humaine. Cela allait peut-être devenir intéressant tout compte fait…

J'attendis quelques minutes qu'il me rattrape.

-« Jacob, je suis désolé que tu aies appris notre mariage de cette manière, ce n'était pas fair-play. » commença par s'excuser le vampire.

Je lui tournais autour en récitant des chants Quilleute dans mon esprit pour qu'il ne devine pas mes intentions. Il continua.

-« Bella s'en veut terriblement et elle souhaiterait en discuter avec toi, si tu veux bien la rejoindre au campement. »

Bella n'en a rien à foutre de moi et lui n'est venu ici que pour savourer sa victoire. Je lui sautais alors à la gorge. Mais j'avais pensé à cette action avant de l'exécuter, il n'eu donc aucune difficulté à m'éviter.

-« Jacob… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend comme une menace. Mais moi je n'attendais que ça, qu'il se décide enfin à réagir. Lui comme moi en mourrions d'envie depuis des mois maintenant, s'était l'occasion ou jamais. Me laissant guider par mon instinct animal, je pivotais et bondis dans son dos. Il se retourna à une vitesse ahurissante, alors que j'abattais mon poing contre sa mâchoire dans un bruit d'ardoises fracassées.

-« Ca fait mal sangsue ? » Lui demandais-je un sourire accroché à mes lèvres.

Pas aussi mal que ce que je ressens à cet instant pensais-je, mais je repris instantanément une attitude fanfaronne bien que je sache qu'il n'avait rien loupé de ma rhétorique intérieur.

J'allais le massacrer, le mettre en pièce, le réduire en bouilli. J'allais le démembrer et allumer un feu de cheminé avec ces restes pour réchauffer Bella lors de nos longues et câlines soirées d'hiver. Je m'efforçais d'envoyer au buveur de sang un maximum de détaille intime de Bella et moi pour le faire sortir de ces gonds. Bella et moi faisant l'amour sur une peau de bête devant un feu de cheminé, nus et imbriqués l'un en l'autre ; Bella qui hurle mon prénom quand je la fais jouir ; Bella en robe blanche devant l'autel lors d'une cérémonie de mariage Quilleute en plein soleil avec moi accroché à sa taille…

-« Elle a choisit Jacob. » Dit-il avec un rictus mauvais. Le masque de sérénité qu'il tentait de maintenir était en train de se fissurer.

Je continuais à tourner autour de lui à la recherche d'une ouverture éventuelle et il entra dans cette danse avec moi. Yeux dans les yeux, je tentais de me laisser guider par ma rage et d'agir sans réfléchir. Je bondis pour m'accroupir aux pieds du buveur de sang et tendis la jambe pour le faire trébucher. Il esquiva. J'abattis mon poing sous son menton pour l'envoyer valser mais ne rencontrais que de l'air, lui s'étant déjà reculé. Je fermais les yeux pour tenter de maitriser la colère qui bouillait en moi avec de plus en plus d'intensité. Ce petit cirque commençait à me gonfler ! Je voulais lui défoncer sa sale gueule et il mourrait certainement d'envie de me rendre la pareille alors pourquoi renonçait-il ainsi au combat ?

-« Je te l'ai dit, Bella veut te voir, et bien que cela me désole, ta mort lui causerai beaucoup de chagrin, ce que je veux à tout prix éviter de lui causer. Et je ne pense pas que te tuer à quelques heures d'une bataille importante contre des vampires nouveau-nés soit une stratégie très intelligente. » Répondit-il à mes interrogations personnelles avec toute l'arrogance qui lui était coutumière.

Il refusait le combat. Pour le moment tout du moins. Manquait-il de motivation ? Soudain, ces paroles me revirent à l'esprit. Bella serait triste si je mourrais, Bella ne voulait pas que j'assiste au conflit (elle avait réussit à convaincre le vampire de rester avec elle et m'avait demandé de m'éloigner moi aussi, ce que j'avais refusé évidement. Je n'étais pas un lâche, moi !). Je souris et me remis à chanter des chants Quilleutes agrémenté d'images quasi pornographique de Bella et moi pour être sur qu'il ne s'aventure pas dans mon esprit alors que je tentais de mettre au point un plan. J'allais embrasser Bella ou faire en sorte qu'elle me le demande en lui faisant croire que je me laisserais mourir. Il sera tellement en colère contre moi devant ce pathétique chantage affectif que je m'apprêtais à faire qu'il trouvera alors la motivation suffisante pour m'offrir un vrai duel.

-« Je te suis, sangsue ! »

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ça vous à plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires : Reviews !!! ;)

Prochain péché, _l'avarice_. A votre avis, qui semble le plus représentatif de ce vice ? Même si il n'y a pas de radin à proprement parler chez les Cullen, j'ai quand même quelques idées, et vous ????


	6. Avarice

Merci pour tous vos commentaires et encouragements, ça fait super plaisir ;)

Personne n'a eu la même idée que moi pour le péché de l'avarice, mais ça n'est pas vraiment étonnant car aucun des Cullen, ni des personnages de Twilight ne l'ai a proprement parler. Alors, je me suis tapé un petit délire et je me suis franchement marré en l'écrivant. J'espère que ça vous plaira…

Bonne lecture à tous ! Enjoy !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**AVARICE**

_POV d'Alice_

J'étais surexcitée ! Enfin, je veux dire plus qu'a l'accoutumé car s'est vrai qu'on me qualifie souvent de pile électrique. Je sautais sur les épaules de Bella.

-« Bella, Bella, tu es partante pour un week-end de folie entre fille ? » Lui demandais-je en frappant dans mes mains.

Elle me dévisagea en faisant la moue et jeta un regard suppliant à Edward.

-« Alice… » Commença-t-elle.

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps d'inventer un mensonge aussi gros qu'elle et lui saisis la main pour l'entrainer dans une petite danse au milieu des couloirs du lycée.

-« Pas la peine de protester ma chère, ni de tenter d'apitoyer Edward avec un regard de chien battu, car toi et moi allons faire les boutiques de Port Angeles ce Samedi et on va s'éclater ! » Lançais-je.

Edward était à deux doigts de secourir sa belle, je décidais donc de m'éclipser pour laisser à Bella le temps de digérer la bonne nouvelle de notre journée shopping.

J'étais de plus en plus d'accord avec mon frère sur ce point, Bella n'était pas normal. Premièrement, elle n'avait pas peur de sortir avec un vampire, ce qui était une hérésie face à tout instinct de survie. Deuxièment, elle n'aimait pas faire les magasins alors que toutes les filles de la planète aurait-été ravie à sa place.

Vraiment pas normale cette fille !

Le reste de la semaine se passa tranquillement. Bella avait accepté de passer l'après-midi avec moi et je l'avais définitivement convaincu en lui promettant de lui raconter des histoires embarrassantes sur Edward. On allait bien se marrer. Ce dernier avait grogné, mais je m'en fichais.

Samedi matin, je reçu un appel qui était devenu assez habituel en ces fins de mois.

-« Allo ? »

-« Miss Alice Cullen, s'est Monsieur Snow, votre banquier. Je vous appel concernant votre découvert bancaire. Quand avez-vous l'intention de régulariser votre situation ? » Me demanda-t-il d'une voix tout à fait antipathique.

-« Et bien, j'ai quelques difficultés en ce moment… » Tentais-je de me justifier.

Et c'était vrai. Mes visions me jouaient des tours et j'avais beaucoup de mal à anticiper les fluctuations boursières afin de renflouer mes comptes.

-« Je comprends votre situation Mademoiselle, mais comprenez que la banque ne peut pas vous faire crédit indéfiniment. Je me vois contraint de bloquer vos cartes de crédits jusqu'à régularisation totale de votre situation. »

J'étais estomaquée. Il ne pouvait pas me faire ça ce con !?! Comment j'avais survivre moi ? J'avais des frais, des besoins. Je tentais de négocier avec cet abruti et pris ma voix la plus suave.

-« J'ai conscience que je vous mets dans une position délicate cher Monsieur Snow et que vous vous êtes montré plus que patient avec moi; mais jusqu'à il y a peu, j'ai toujours été une excellente cliente de votre établissement et je vous demande de faire un petit effort… »

-« Je suis désolé Mademoiselle Cullen, mais les ordres viennent de ma hiérarchie, je ne peux rien faire. Tachez de trouver une solution rapidement. Au revoir et bonne journée Mademoiselle. »

L'enfoiré ! Si je n'avais pas été végétarienne, je l'aurais trucidé. Heureusement qu'il n'était pas en fasse de moi. Et Jasper qui n'était même pas là quand j'avais besoin qu'on me calme les nerfs. Bien que je doute que son don ai pu faire quoi que se soit vu mon état de rage.

Plus de carte de crédit ! J'étais comme morte. Adieu journées shopping, adieu sacs à main de créateur, adieu fringues haute couture… Si j'avais pu pleurer, j'aurais fondue en larme.

Puis, je pensais à Bella et au week-end que nous avions prévu. Elle allait être tellement déçue de ne pas pouvoir faire les magasins. C'était au dessus de mes forces de la décevoir ainsi, et dans son unique intérêt bien sur, je devais trouver une solution. Je pouvais peut-être emprunter de l'argent à quelqu'un. Mais à qui ? Jazz était aussi fauché que moi (surement parce que je lui piquais souvent sa carte de crédit). Emmett et Rose était deux paniers percés, pas une économie devant eux. Je devais déjà 10 000$ à Carlisle et Esmée, je me voyais mal encore leur demander quelque chose. Il ne me restait plus qu'une solution : Edward.

Mais il était partie pour le week-end faire une partie de chasse avec Emmett à la frontière Canadienne, je ne pouvais pas lui demander. Heureusement, il avait laissé son portefeuille à la villa (là ou il allait, il n'en avait pas besoin). Je décidais donc de lui emprunter sa carte gold, juste pour satisfaire sa bien aimée Bella et qu'elle ne soit pas déçu de son après-midi. Une fois le petit bout de plastique doré en main, mes yeux virevoltèrent et le code d'Edward m'apparut comme par magie. Vraiment pratique ce truc d'extralucide !

Le week-end a été génial. Bella et moi n'avons pas vu le temps passé. Et bien qu'elle y ait mis un peu de mauvaise volonté au début, jouer les Pretty Woman a fini par l'amuser. Nous avons véritablement dévalisé les magasins, mais s'était un cas de force majeur car Bella n'avait plus rien à se mettre et mes fringues à moi dataient de la saison dernière (j'ai cru mourir de honte quand une vendeuse me le fit remarquer).

Quelques semaines plus tard, Edward déboula dans ma chambre.

-« Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai un découvert de 5000$ Alice ? » Me demanda-t-il sur un ton furieux en me tendant son relever de compte.

-« Je ne sais pas. Tu as fais de grosses dépenses ce mois-ci ? » Essayais-je de feinter.

-« Je ne pense pas que je me sois fait poser des extensions de cheveux Alice, ni que j'ai dévalisé Victoria's secret en string et soutien-gorge, ni encore que j'ai fait un enveloppement aux algues marines pour lutter contre la cellulite… Je m'en serais souvenu. » Sa voix suintait l'exaspération alors qu'il se pinçait l'arrête du nez pour tenter de se calmer. J'étais cuite !

-« Je suis désolé Edward » Fis-je avec une moue adorable à fendre le cœur du plus impitoyable vampire (des siècles d'expériences pour arriver à un résultat parfait).

Soudain, j'eu une vision. Les actions Michelin allaient monter en flèche dans 24h, s'était le moment d'acheter. Et je pourrais rembourser mes dettes. Et surtout récupérer mes cartes de crédit !

Mais je préfère tellement dépenser l'argent des autres que le mien, je me demande bien pourquoi ?!?

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

J'espère que ça vous à plu et tout cas moi je me suis bien marrer à l'écrire. Le coup du banquier qui harcèle pour qu'on régularise un découvert, s'est du vécu, faut bien que l'expérience serve lol.

N'hésitez pas à laisser vos commentaires : Reviews !!! ;)

Dernier péché, _l'orgueil_. A votre avis, qui semble le plus représentatif de ce vice ? Sachant que vous l'avez mis à toutes les sauces depuis le début de ma fic, ça sera facile (il a vraiment avoir beaucoup de tares ce mec selon vous lol) :P


	7. Orgueil

Merci pour tous vos commentaires et encouragements, ça fait super plaisir ;)

Voici le dernier chapitre de ma fic.

Bravo à Galswinthe qui avait vu juste quant au personnage de Twilight qui pourrait, selon moi, représenter au mieux le péché de l'orgueil.

Bonne lecture à tous ! Enjoy !

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

**ORGUEIL**

_POV d'Edward_

J'étais hors de moi. Comment cette misérable et insignifiante humaine avait-elle failli me faire perdre mon contrôle ? J'ai des siècles d'entrainements, je suis le plus résistant au sang humain de notre clan (après Carlisle) et malgré cela, en une heure de cours, cette fille remettait en cause des années de régime alimentaire végétarien. Elle me provoquait, s'était évident. Comment expliquer son exquise odeur de frésia qui avait suffit à exciter ma gorge en feu ? Je la méprisais.

Dieu sait comment, j'avais réussis à maîtriser ma soif durant ce laborieux cours de biologie et je m'étais enfuis en Alaska sans dire pratiquement un mot à ma famille. Je leur avais fait beaucoup de peine, surtout à Esmée, en les quittant ainsi, mais s'était plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais pas _l_'affronter de nouveau.

Je crois que la fille s'appelait Bella et elle était plutôt mignonne, mais ça n'avait pas vraiment d'importance qui elle était, ce qui comptait s'était qu'_elle_ faisait ressortir mes plus bas instincts de prédateur, ceux que j'avais essayé depuis tant d'année de dissimuler via cette mascarade humaine qui nous jouions ma famille et moi. Et elle avait failli tout foutre en l'air avec son stupide sang si alléchant. Pourquoi cela m'arrivait-il à moi ? Je me tapais la tête contre les murs de la résidence de nos amis de Denali pour tenter de répondre à cette satanée question. Sans réponse jusqu'à présent.

C'était un défi, une mise à l'épreuve d'une quelconque divinité avide de me faire payer mes crimes passés. Durant tout le cours, j'avais imaginé divers scénario pour la tuer, la vider de son si précieux sang qui promettait tellement de plaisir. J'avais même envisagé de tuer toute la classe et le prof dans le seul but ultime de m'abreuver à sa jugulaire.

Elle devait payer. Payer pour remettre en cause ma si parfaite maitrise. J'allais lui faire payer son audace. J'allais rentrer à Forks, puis j'irais la trouver dans sa minable chambre de lycéenne. J'entrerais par la fenêtre, sans un bruit, je me glisserais dans son lit. Elle serait allongée en sous vêtement, nue, offerte. J'en profiterais peut-être pour la violer si j'arrivais à me contenir jusque là, puis ça serais l'orgie gastronomique que j'espérais tellement. Hum, j'en salivais à l'avance…

Non, mais je devenais totalement fou ! Voilà que je m'imaginais en train de commettre les pires atrocités sur cette innocente jeune fille alors que je n'avais pas bu une seule goutte de sang humain depuis des décennies. Est-ce que ce manque peut-être la cause de ma soudaine et irrésistible soif ? Mais pourquoi juste son sang à _elle_ ? Et puis, ça ne tiens pas Carlisle est plus vieux que moi, et il n'a jamais été tenté de flancher comme je l'ai été. Ho oui, j'avais été à deux doigts de l'égorger net. Rien qu'en y repensant et en anticipant l'extase que j'aurais ressentis à boire son sang, le venin me monta à la bouche instantanément.

Pourquoi moi !?!

Et puis, il y avait eu cette autre anomalie avec cette fille. Comme si cela ne suffisait pas à mon supplice, ces pensés m'étaient interdites. Je n'arrivais pas à lire dans son esprit. Encore un truc qui m'horripilait. Aucunes personnes n'avaient résisté à mon don jusqu'à présent, encore moins un vulgaire humain. J'étais définitivement maudit, s'était certain. La punition divine avait été envoyée sur terre via Bella pour me tourmenter et éprouver mes capacités. Hélas, j'étais lâche et faible. Je m'étais enfui et j'étais en rage contre moi-même d'hésiter encore à cet instant à revenir pour la trucider.

Je devais me monter fort, prendre sur moi et tenter de résister à l'appel de son nectar. J'en étais parfaitement capable. Après tout, j'étais Edward Cullen, un vampire expérimenté et avec un self contrôle incroyable. J'allais revenir à Forks et affronter mon enfer personnel qui revêtait la forme de Bella.

**FIN**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Voilà, ma fic est terminée, j'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment.

N'hésitez pas à mes laisser vos impressions et vos commentaires : Review !!!

Merci encore et à bientôt chers lecteurs… ;)


End file.
